Old Man Cole
History Origin Old Man Cole, also called Cole, was a male Neanderthal man who was born some thirty thousand years ago on the planet Earth. He lived as a hunter of the Oogla tribe where life was rough and creatures such as the saber-tooth tigers as well as mammoths still roamed the lands though his people managed to survive. At some point, he became a loving mate to Jana with the two having a child who was a little girl that they named Tres. This daughter was the pride and joy of Cole who loved his sweet little girl as well as crafted a toy for her during their time together. He cared for his daughter Tres more than anyone else in the entire world. At some point, Cole was out hunting when a silver airship flew in the air and froze him a beam of light before he blacked out. Upon regaining consciousness, he discovered himself to be strapped on a table in a laboratory tended by the scientist Taras Vol. Though ignorant, Cole was not stupid and instead ceased his struggling when he heard a telepathic voice in his head from Vol who was addressing an audience on Lemuria about a new technique that slowed the aging process. He intended to test his experiments on three sub-human specimens for this still experimental procedure. Thus, Cole was present alongside two other Neanderthal captives which included the violent One-Eye and dumb Gort who did not get on well with him. The three were kept in Taras Vol's laboratory for five years where the age repression expreiment was conducted on them whilst observations were made to see the intended result. Though treated well, Cole felt miserable for being separated from his family as he missed his mate Jana and daughter Tres. Events changed when a powerful earthquake hitting Lemuria which caused the entire island to sink beneath the ocean in minutes and led to the death of all its inhabitants. In the resultant chaotic aftermath, the cages that contained the Neanderthal test subjects were broken and deposited Cole along with his two colleagues into the ocean. The three managed to survive as they were stronger than their captors and escaped. Cole later abandoned the other two Neanderthals and believed that they may had died as One-Eye did not know how to swim. Parting company with them, he made his way to the shore and spent fifteen years to find the way back to his tribe's hunting ground. However, when he arrived, he could never find his family who were long gone. Cole never took another mate nor did he have another child. He also came to realize that Taras Vol's experiment turned out to be a success as his aging regressed allowing him to live potentially for another fifty thousand years. I Was Born About Ten Thousand Years Ago As a result, Cole travelled the world and witnessed history as it unfolded where he learnt to blend in to avoid attention. He was present in Egypt where witnessed the Pharaoh's enslave an entire race in order to build monuments to their egos and was present when Julius Caesar was betrayed by Brutus in the Senate at Rome. He also stated that he had met Amazon warriors during the battle of Troy and arm-wrestled with Goliath the Giant. Cole sailed with Cortez across the frightful sea and saw him destroy the Mayan civilization whereupon he fought numerous battles that saw freedom come to the slaves in United States of America during the 1800's. At some point, he lived in the wild west where for a time he lived as a sheriffand kept the peace in a troubled land. Following that moment, he participated in World War I and World War II as he knew that man would never stop fighting. Ultimately, he decided to seek a life of privacy and moved to an isolated part of America where he built a diner that he named Old Man Cole's where he intended to escape the endless killing for the tranquil life beneath the sky along with the stars. Though not a Mutant, his long life had led to Cole knowing whether a being had good or bad intentions. He also kept the treasured toy he had crafted for his daughter Tres so long ago as one of his most cherished treasures. At some point, he hired a waitress called Veronica who tended to the diner and claimed that her fierce personality reminded him of the Amazons. She lived a block away from the diner and Cole kept the phone number of her place of residence. In the year 2000, he was confronted by his fellow test subjects; One-Eye and Gort who had apparently survived their last encounter. The pair intended to get revenge against Cole and beat him up whereupon they stole his prized treasure in his daughter's toy. They hid in a nearby mine outside the town and dared Cole to fight the pair of them. Knowing he was unable to fight the two of them alone, he waited to find someone stronger than him to help him on this task. In 2001, Cable had arrived in his diner and Cole immediately recognized him from the news as being a wanted terrorist Mutant. However, after seeing him, Cole determined that Nathan Summers was a good person and challenged him to an arm wrestling contest to see who was stronger. Cable ultimately won the contest and Cole had a free sandwich served to Summers where he explained his past. Though he explained his past to Summers, he claimed that the stolen treasures were valuable rare items that he had acquired over the centuries. He stated that these included Gutenberg's bible, Leonardo Da Vinci's notes on a steam engine and much more which he intended to sell if ever his luck went down. He asked Cable's help to defeat One-Eye and Gort whereupon he claimed he would pay Summers anything for retrieving his treasure. Nathan Dayspring Summers was only glad to do a kind deed for Cole and together they went out of town to the mine where they confronted the two villainous Neanderthals. Calling them out, Cole and Cable fought the pair where they managed to defeat the two. This allowed Old Man Cole to enter the mine and retrieve the toy he made for his daughter where Cable learnt that it was not wealth that was a treasure but the thoughts attached to those people held dear. Old Man Cole later saw Cable depart the scene and ride off to parts unknown. Powers and Abilities *'Longevity' : as a result of Taras Vol's experiment, Cole's natural lifespan was greatly enhanced to the point that he aged twenty years in a three century period. Notes *The character has been referred interchangeably as Cole and Old Man Cole in the only issue that featured him. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Characters